Malaysia's Story
by Snow and Night the sisters
Summary: When Datuk Dahari is told she is the representation of Malaysia, the small girl takes it one to make the small country into the greatest one of all. But, the pressure is almost too much for her and she doesn't want the help of the other countries. This is Malaysia's story. Rated T for the fact that I happen to be paranoid. Might not me updated quickly for mass researching.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story for Hetalia! I am really interested in Malaysia and decided to make my own OC. So, I googled "Malaysian History" and here I am! I really did research Malaysia and will answer questions. I'm still researching. Malaysia's human name is Datuk Dahari. Her snow leopardess cub is named Laili Dahari. I hope you learn a lot from reading this!**

_The Chinese and Indians are selfish_

Datuk watched as the groups surrounded the enemies. The yelling grew as weak protests for peace from the Chinese man being attacked swatted at them.

_We will not fail because of them_

Boom. Boom. Gun shoots and cries of pain filled the cloudy skies.

_We will succeed without them, they can't take our money._

Police pushed at the rioters, trying to keep them at bay. The rioters still pushed stronger.

_We are our own country, but China and India steals our money._

Datuk added her own voice in, Laili yowling in anger as a Police grabs her.

"Let me go!"

_We will stay strong! These hard times will end!_

"Let me go!" Datuk yelled. "Help!"

Carried and helpless... Datuk screamed for help... the Police... too strong...

_Stay strong, Datuk. One day, Malaysia will be known as Datuk Dahari. Trust me, Datuk. I promise..._

The rioters trying to aid her... Everything is flickering... one last thought... before I die...

_I must... stay strong... stay strong... I will... stay... strong..._

**A/N: I haven't gotten enough information to write a real chapter. This is more of a prologue, to introduce. In the late 1960s, there was a lot of rioting. China and India was in charge of Malaysia's wealth and it was very disproportional. The italics were thoughts. It will be in first person, but Malaysia was telling the story from the future in this. And the rest is from the time it is happening. Malaysia in the beginning is a little six year old. She is tall, with long dark brown hair and light blue eyes. I really like the name Datuk Dahari, I don't know why. I probably won't update at first for mass researching. No wonder it is so short. Also, snow leopards are endangered in Asia. **

**Ciao,**

**SnowStorm**

**All will become one with Mother Russia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will put a little thing at the beginning of each chapter...**

I was walking into the meeting room when someone tapped me shoulder.

"Hallo, Malaysia." Oh no, Russia. All the countries were scared of him, she never met him.

"Hai." I looked at him.

"How are you?" Russia asked, the purple aura growing around him.

"F-fine.." I stuttered.

"You will become one with Mother Russia, da?" It sounded like a command! Should I say no? What should I do...

"Hey America!" I called as he came by.

"Uh, I'm Canada." He turned, holding a little panda bear.

"Aww.. what's his name?" I asked, stroking it's black-and-white head.

"Kumojiruo. What's your snow leopard's name?" Canada replied.

"This is Laili. I got her as a cub!" The large snow leopardess walked beside me.

Canada stroked her head and the other country was gone. The Countries pushed by Malaysia.

Datuk had a mission. To play a prank on China, and make him become the laughing stock of the world. Why? To pay for stealing her money!

China was speaking with Japan, another ex-owner of Malaysia. Ugh, I'm surprised England isn't with the three. I bet they are talking about how fun it was controlling little Malaysia.

I will prank those three, I promise... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

…**...**

I watched as the car that held my brother disappeared. He was gone, my big brother.

England, behind me, was examining me. I was a new servant, a new part of the family. I doubt it.

"You will need me. I don't advise running away." England instantly said.

"I can do everything on my own! I don't need _you_ to help me!" I turned.

"Come inside." England ordered and pulled me in.

There were many countries.

"Ireland, Wales..." England started saying names as we walked by many countries. What a empire. They don't need a little Malaysia.

_And I don't need them! _I was always a bit independent, no I never worked well with others. _Ever!_

"Hello!" I turned, it was another country. He was grown, not another mini-country.

"Hai, I am Mal- Datuk Dahari." I shake his hand.

"I'm America! The Hero!" He said, too loudly. And I left the next three seconds he said that.

I heard that America wanted to help everybody and be the hero. That's a nice thought, but I work strictly alone.

I didn't like living with England's little empire. Lots of countries starting leaving after America left. He always wanted us to work together. The thing I don't do.

One day, I saw England talking to the other countries. Well, only a couple. Like four or five.

"England?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Malaysia" The Brit replied.

"Who is that, aru?" One asked.

"Come in here." England ordered.

So, I went into the room. Great, is it another World War?

"This is Datuk Dahari. Otherwise known as Malaysia." England introduced.

"World War two?" I had to know.

"We have a meeting to get to, you should go." England ordered.

"Can I go outside?"

"Sure." England sighed.

So, I went out to play with Laili. She was growing and soon I couldn't hold her anymore.

"You're growing fast, aren't you?" I stroked.

Laili growled back. Which made no sense, because she never growled. I turned around and looked into the forest.

"Who's there?!" I shout. Should I ask for England? No, I work alone and I don't need his help.

"Show yourself, coward!" I shout, maybe he wants to scare me.

I screamed as something jumped on me and covered my mouth.

"MMMFH MHF FMFJF" I screamed, muffled.

"Shhh!" He whispered in my ear.

"MMMFH MFHFM FMH MGHF" I still screamed, more muffled and more paniced.

I felt a sharp pain in my head and all went dark.

**A/N:**

**England controlled Malaysia early on. Malaysia works alone and never asked for any help in its entire history. So, now it's World War II and Malaysia just got attacked and kidnapped. (Dun dun duhhh) Is this a possible cliff-hanger?**

**Ciao!**

**SnowStorm**

**All will become one with Mother Russia, da?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gah, this is hard. I have no idea what else should I do... I'm gonna introduce another OC! There is a East Malaysia, who will be called Malacca. Indonesia is another OC who I might make a story about. You can use all the OC's with my permission and if you don't change anything one bit. **

**Malacca's human name is Cempaka Dahari**

**Indonesia's human name is Azka Wuku**

Malacca was missing. How can my twin sister just go missing when we are over two hundred years?! I don't know, but it's possible.

Indonesia says he can help, but I doubt it. Indonesia can't find his own shoes. All he wants is to get more known.

Cempaka Dahari was just like me, more independent then a cat. So I guess it would make sense to go out for a day or two.

Azka Wuku was all about no work all play. He was obsessed with music, reading and cinema.

So, I had to stop everything and search for Malacca. And I think I got too much help.

China, Japan, Singapore, Taiwan, Indonesia, and a couple more countries. I think I asked all of Asia to help.

"The Hero is here!" And then America came, uninvited.

"Hello, America-san." Japan said.

"Why are you here?!" I demanded.

"The Hero must help! Muluna is missing!" America shouted.

"Malacca. She is called Malacca." I sighed. He couldn't even pronounce her name!

"Don't worry! I will find her!" America ran off.

"I'll follow him!" Indonesia jumped up and ran after the American.

This is going to be a long day, I can tell it already.

…**...**

I wake up, staring at a guy with red hair and a piece of hair sticking out.

"What am I doing here?!" I demanded.

"She's awake!" He called.

Another guy, tall with black hair, entered. He was followed by another guy, tall with blond hair. I could just tell it had something to do with this stupid World War II going on.

"Konnichiwa, I am Japan. Who are you?" He asked.

"You kidnapped me and you don't even know my name?" I growl.

I hear a growl, and so they kidnapped Laili too.

"Malaysia-san-"

"I am not your friend! I will _never _be your friend." I interrupt.

"Japan owns you and you must listen to him!" The other guy snapped.

"No! I don't need you to help me! Leave! Me! Alone!" I thrash around. I can't be owned!

"Malaysia! Shut up!" The blond shouted.

"That this Germany and that is Italy. We are the main three Axis Powers. There is World War II going on, and we want to know if you are involved."

"No, of course not! I just want to be left alone!" I hiss.

"Unfortunately, you are a part of England. We are at war with England so you are Japanese land now." He explained.

I sighed, whatever, Do I care who controls me? No, I just want to go home. Maybe Malacca's home.

I wish I could become my own country, not just a part of England or Japan. Maybe after the war, I could become my own country.

**A/N: End of chapter. During WWII, Japan occupied Malaysia because it was a part of England. Malacca is often mentioned in Malaysian history, so I decided to name Malaysia's western part, Malacca. I want to know if there are any good anime drawers. To draw a Malaysia holding Laili. For more information, PM me. Thanks!**

**Ciao!  
**

**SnowStorm**

**All will become one with Mother Russia, da? **


	4. Chapter 4

A**/N: Hey, guys! Sorry about late update for Malaysia's story. Luckily, my sisters iPad can edit and I'm getting rid of my Warrior stories for you guys. Send me blank documents if you want more updates, add a little note just so people know you're helping me continue the story. All you who read this story are awesome, review or for! Thanks for reading, wherever and whoever you are! Here's a free cookie *gives cookie* Now time for this story to become more... Humorously... Funny...**

Malacca loved bats, after all Malaysia had more bats then people. Her little bat, Lily, would always follow her around and loved people. A lot. I was okay with Lily and her friends, but Laili hated her, and Lily hated her back. Malacca wouldn't spend much time at home, so peace was kept in the Malaysian household.

"And so, that is why I believe there should be an international hamburger day!" America finished. It was yet another world meeting. America was being himself, and suggested the said sentence after Canada suggested an pancake day.

"That's quite ridiculous. I won't have my people celebrating that... Junk." England disagreed.

"I disagree with both of you!" France laughed, before adding, "We should have another day to release our sexual tension!"

"I.. Agree with America." Japan said.

Germany sighed, "Then why don't we have an international potato day?"

"NO WAY, POTATO BASTARD!" Romano tackled him.

"This is why I work alone..." I whispered.

"What'd you say, Malay?" America shouted.

"Uh... We should get down to business..." I quickly thought up something to say.

S. Korea jumped up, "BUISNESS ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA-ZE!" N. Korea pulled him off the table and started to whisper to him.

"That's what I've been trying to do, Malaysia..." Germany said.

"THAT'S IT!" Indonesia jumped up. "EVERYONE! PARTAY AT MY HOUSE! MALAYSIA. YOU BETTER COME!" Thus, the meeting was over.

**(A/N: Sorry for breaking the fourth wall! If things were like it used to be, above this would be as long as a chapter usually was. Wow, I'm barely half-way down! The following is Indonesia's party. Yes, Malaysia came and so did Laili. Of course Malacca came! She represents the fun people in Malaysia!) **

The party was loud, and a waste of time, in my opinion. I could of gotten more work down, but no, Malacca _had _to drag me to the party. Indonesia was so drunk, he started flirting with Hungary. She whacked him with a frying pan and went to find Austria. Malacca was drunk after her first drink, I shivered at the thought of the last time Malacca was drunk. I was never so happy to be a representation. (Malacca stabbed me and killed me.)

"Yo, Malaysia!" Malacca screamed, "Want some candy!?"

"No thank you."

"WHY!?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe... I'M SANER THEN EVER!" She ran off.

"Hey, Malaysia, why do you look so bored?" Indonesia asked.

"I have work to get down." I replied.

"The go!"

"How will Malacca get home?"

"I think she already passed out." Indonesia looked around. "Take her home and finish your work."

"Okay." I shrugged and did so.

I did finish my work and forced Malacca to finish hers. I even had time to make Cucur badak.

**A/N: This short chapter is to show I'm alive. Next chapter, I will introduce you to more Malaysian foods. After that, I'll probably make her teach someone Malay (I will be learning it too. I don't know Malay, but I want to.) Also, be expecting a short story on a small island country near Italy called Malta. Indonesia will have some chapters dedicated to him in this story, Malacca too. Anyways, Cucur badak is a traditional Malaysian food that is made up of sweet potatoes filled with a spicy coconut flavor. If I ever try it, I'll tell you how it tastes. I want to since I love potatoes. Cucur badak is Malacca's favorite food, and what Malaysia used to bribe Malacca into working... **

**Ciao~**

**SnowStorm or Snow**

**All will become one with Mother Russia, da?**


End file.
